


What The Tardis Really Wants From Jack

by Azreael



Series: Request Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azreael/pseuds/Azreael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis and Jack are finally left alone after being separated for so long and now she can get what she always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Tardis Really Wants From Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 300 word request fic for Kateisalion on twitter. It turned out to be around 400 words. Even though this isn't what i normally write it was a lot of fun.

He walked around the console gently stroking it. The tardis hummed contently.

"You like that don't you old girl?" Jack whispered affectionately. It has been so long since they have last seen each other and the Tardis has been waiting. She has been waiting since he the very first time he stepped through her doors. She wasn't the one that had wanted to leave him behind on Satellite 5.

Noticing the reaction he got out of her, Jack started to stroke her a little faster. She hummed a little louder. Fully knowing what he was doing jack started rubbing both hands along the tardis, feeling drawn towards her.

He stopped stroking her for a quarter of a second to pull his jacket off. She groaned in protest. As soon as his coat was off both of his hands were back onto her, stroking rhythmically.

As time passed her hums grew louder and louder into moans. Unsatisfied by this position, jack climbed up onto the console and stroked her center. Jack was feeling drawn to the tardis and not in the normal way that anyone who has traveled in the tardis is. No, this was different. He knew how the Tardis was feeling and it almost felt like she was projecting her feelings onto him. What ever she was doing it succeeded in creating a growing bulge in his pants.

He was suddenly mad for contact. He needed it, he craved it.

He ripped of his shirt not caring if it ripped. What was one shirt if you can live forever? He quickly undid his pant buckle and shimmied them down with his boxers. He started rubbing every part of his body that he could up against her center, his erection growing significantly larger.

The tardis started shaking as Jack rubbed harder and harder. He almost swore he heard her chanting captain in his head but he was a little more focused in other places.

After only a few more moments the tardis started shaking and screeching, the light on top flickering violently. Right as she did, Jack also came, soaking himself and the console. After the few moments of shared intense pleasure he collapsed onto the console still breathing heavily.

He patted the console fondly, "that was good old girl wasn't it."

He leaned back and closed his eyes.

The Doctor chose that moment to walk in "Girl what is wrong with-"


End file.
